


As Ends Meet

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Calling Through Time [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Chronic Pain, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam and Severus have established an easy peace at the cabin.(Series now complete.)





	As Ends Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/gifts), [halfbakedsnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedsnape/gifts).



The phone bank wakes Severus and he groans, trudging into the kitchen. He answers the phone without checking his light brogue at all and he can hear the answering amused smile in Dean’s voice. “Hey, Severus,” he says. Dean sounds light. Happy. “We’ve got a hunt we’re tracking in your area. We thought we’d call it in old school, see how the phone banking is going.

“Oh, it’s going fine. Calls every day, Dean,” Severus says, and he takes a chance and doesn’t work on masking much at all. “How are you two?”

“We’re good. We’re thinking of coming home to visit--think Sammy’d like it?”

“Most definitely,” Severus says.

“Hey. I’ll call him before we take off.”

“He’d like that.”

“See you soon, Severus.”

Severus pads back into their room and lays down beside Sam, who rolls over onto his side and curls against Severus instinctively in his sleep. Severus lets out a breath.

*~*~*

“Dean’ll be here in a few days,” Sam says. “He says he called the phone bank first.”

“I think maybe he’s as proud of it as we may be,” Severus says and smiles shyly. “He’s not bad, you know. Do you think you’d go with him?”

“Go with him?”

“To hunt. Like it was before.”

“Ah...I think maybe one averted apocalypse is enough for now,” Sam says, “Unless he’s unhappy with Darren. But he doesn’t seem unhappy with Darren.”

“No. He seems pleased. He sounds lighter.”

“Maybe, you know, we learned something in all of this,” Sam says. “I mean, it’s just an idea.”

“Boundaries?” Severus asks, with a raised eyebrow.

“Something like that.”

Severus supposes that is enough when it comes to these two.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks. “Today. In general.”

“It’ll be good to see Dean. And Sam...I’m...all right. I feel… Maybe this is a bit dramatic but… purged?”

“Purged? How’s your pain, then?”

“Bits here and there. You know, Sam, maybe that’s part of existence for me in a world where I can take an aspirin and other things.” Severus smiles. “I’m all right with it.”

“All right, love, as long as that’s the case. And do you feel safe?” Sam asks.

“Yes. Of course. Sam...what I needed was here with you. I know if anything else comes up, you’ll be there.”

“Me too. I mean I feel safe. You make me feel that way, maybe for the first time.”

“I suppose averting an apocalypse could help with that as well, for a fella such as yourself.”

Sam grins outright.

“You did well, Sam Winchester, and you were brave.”

Sam takes his hand and the butterflies he feels in his stomach are just as strong as they’ve ever been.

*~*~*

“There’s one thing I’d like to show you, Samuel. I found a book. In the ones we’ve been stashing in the library. I don’t know if it came from my world but it’s close enough in any case.”

“Ooh. I have a guess.”

“Well I think that I might be able to show you something out of it,” Severus says, and his smile is small and shy on his face. “Some more of the magic that I’m used to.”

“Potions?” Sam asks, and he sounds eager and ready to share.

*~*~*

They brew things in pots for days before Dean actually arrives. Severus would prefer a proper cauldron, and perhaps one day he’ll set foot in one of those incense-filled bookshops and see what passes for cauldrons in this realm, but for now he uses a soup pot, which is as fancy as Sam’s utensils or cooking skills have ever gotten.

He chooses a simple potion that would not require a load of supplies from a witch, and he instructs Sam on how to add all of the ingredients. It doesn’t surprise him at all that Sam is a quick study and has a natural eye for the measurements and the stirring.

Severus feels the thrill in his heart and bones that he’s finally doing it, teaching Sam Winchester his craft; it’s something he’s wanted to do from the very first night he spoke to Sam in the pub.

The final ingredient goes in and the potion turns the perfect shade of green.

“You did it, Samuel. If we were back in my realm I’d give ten points to Slytherin,” Severus says with a chuckle.

Sam smiles. “Ah. That’s all right. I’m just glad it worked.”

“It’s a good sign. I’ll take it.”

*~*~*

That night Dean and Darren roll in at around eleven and Dean asks, “Got any beer? I’m starving.”

“Beer isn’t a meal, Dean,” Darren, Sam and Severus say in unison, one open brogue and two neutral American accents meeting in the middle.

The laughter that follows fills the cabin and Sam presents Dean with a grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Dean’s smile reaches his eyes in just the right way so that Sam knows he’s genuinely happy.

“Thanks, Sammy. By the way. I love what you’ve done with the place. Really,” he says before he digs in.

Sam thinks of the cabinet he built against one wall and how gradually as the weeks and months have passed they’ve honed managing Severus’ situation down to a science through careful attention and teamwork.

If Severus is at peace with how his pain is being managed, then the work they’ve done is paying off. Sam thinks of Severus’ open heart and the way he allows himself to smile and laugh now, and hold Sam in the dark with a practiced ease, without fear of what his magic will do.

The cabin feels like home, and with Dean and Darren here it feels pleasantly full of family, both blood and chosen.

*~*~*

Sam and Severus aren’t the only ones in the house finishing each other’s sentences anymore. The way Dean and Darren talk about hunting, it’s clear they have a rhythm, a natural understanding of each others’ methods that’s developed in tandem over the months they’ve spent hunting together. 

He doesn’t press for details, but before bed he sees Dean’s eyes shining and his brother clinks his beer against Sam’s and says, “It’s nice to trust someone, you know? That’s all.”

“Someone else,” Sam teases naturally, and Dean doesn’t miss a beat.

“Yeah. Someone else.”

There’s something in Sam that’s been waiting all of his life to hear this from his brother.

That night he watches Dean drape himself over Darren with an easy comfort he’s rarely seen in him.

Sam slips away to his room and joins Severus, wrapping himself around him with a long-practiced ease and lets his heart feel full.

He thinks everything may just be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. I hope you liked the series overall. If you would like to leave a comment about it feel free.


End file.
